Adicción Fatal
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que la enana adoradora de conejos podría tener esas preferencias sexuales? —lemon con BDSM—
1. Conociendo a Kurosaki

Esta es primera vez que hago un fic IchiRuki, espero les guste. No creo que sea muy largo, por lo menos estoy pensando hacerlo en unos 6 capítulos todo dependerá de la aceptación. Sé que para las fans IchiRuki no les gustará el principio pero denle oportunidad, a medida que avance la historia lo entenderán.

Advertencia: Este es un fic categoría "M", para mayores de edad, si no lo son favor de retirarse. Además está relacionado con la temática BDSM, si necesitan traducción a ello mejor ni se metan al fic porque no es un lemon convencional.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y nadie más que a él; yo solo los he tomado para que ejecuten mis perversiones.

* * *

**Adicción fatal**

I

Abrió los ojos con desgano al molesto contacto de los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación. No es que detestara el levantarse temprano, pero en ocasiones como esa prefería quedarse en la cama hasta que su cuerpo gritara de dolor.

Se giró abriendo los ojos con pesadumbre para tocar y observar el reloj de conejo que estaba ubicado en la mesita a la par de la cama, recordando una vez más como su novio le hizo burla al momento de sacarlo de la caja y colocarlo en su nuevo sitio ¿Y ella que culpa tenía que los conejos le gustaran tanto? A pesar de haber pasado los 25 años y aunque tuviera 80 sus gustos siempre serían los mismos.

—Las 5.50 —gimotea maldiciendo al bendito astro rey que despierta tan temprano cada mañana.

No tenía ganas de nada, solo de quedarse de lado observando la pulcra habitación del apartamento de su novio, estaba cansada y hasta cierto punto nerviosa, su promoción en el trabajo sería esa misma tarde.

—Buenos días —la saluda su novio que la toma de la cintura arrastrándola hasta él para rozarle su erección mañanera.

—Buenos días Renji —responde diligente moviendo sus caderas con la clara intención que aquella erección consiga toda la dureza posible.

Y lo consigue. El pelirrojo comienza a acariciar su pequeña cintura metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca, propiedad de él, que Rukia lleva como si fuese un camisón.

Sus pezones están erectos, el jadeo de ambos es intenso especialmente cuando él acaricia sus senos con clara vehemencia, lo que le hace recordar a la pelinegra que el pelirrojo tiene un castigo pendiente.

Se levanta y se sienta en la orilla de la cama para llegar a la mesita y buscar cierto artefacto que la ayudará a imponer el castigo. Renji puede ver claramente aquel fuego intenso que ha sustituido las pupilas de los ojos de su pelinegra y está completamente seguro que es lo que viene a continuación.

—Eran las 3 cuando me desperté y aún no estabas acá —reclama seriamente dándole la espalda.

—Trabajo amor, trabajo —le responde y aunque ella no puede verlo, él tiene una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y es que no solo ella tiene prácticas ocultas, sino que él también.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? —le dice y aunque él asiente ella no espera ninguna respuesta.

Le muestra unas esposas, no de las que usan en la policía, sino que unas especiales revestidas de cuero para no dejar marcas, Renji sabe lo que viene.

En su vida el pelinegro se imaginó que al comprar el respaldo de su cama de caoba y barrotes servirían para que ella atravesara las esposas encadenándolo allí.

—¿Estás conciente que necesitas un castigo verdad? —pregunta al terminar con su acción para luego quitarle la única prenda de su cuerpo: su bóxer.

—Si ama, estoy conciente de mi falta —acepta con sumisión total, su erección no puede estar más dura y si su excitación se incrementara era posible que muriera de un infarto por tanta emoción.

Ella quita su pequeña braga tirándola por un lado, pero deja su camisa para que Renji no pueda verla desnuda. Sin compasión introduce el gigante y ensanchado falo de su pelirrojo en su interior, una sola estocada con una fuerza descomunal que no parece que aquella menuda chica de 1.50 mts tuviera.

El pelirrojo se muerde los labios para no gemir intentando controlar sus expresiones faciales, aún no tiene permiso de sentir y que Kami sama lo protegiera si llegase a decir algo cuando aún no se lo había permitido su ama.

La pelinegra saca aquel miembro deseoso de su interior con la misma rudeza anterior. Ambos se encuentran tan mojados que la acción no provoca dolor ni incomodidad, solo deseo y desesperación por continuar.

—Eres un buen chico Renji y tu falta podría ser castigada con suavidad —le asegura estando sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre mientras el pene del pelirrojo roza su trasero.

—Gracias mi ama —le responde deseando que cualquier castigo que le imponga no sea el no eyacular.

—Solo porque eres buen chico te daré a elegir por esta vez, ¿Deseas venda o no?

—Si mi ama lo permite desearía por ésta única ocasión poderla admirar.

Ella sonríe con malicia tomando un pequeño latigo para luego impactarlo contra el plano y bien formado estómago del pelirrojo. El silencio que con mucho esfuerzo guarda la excita más a ella, definitivamente _su Renji es un buen chico._

Siente como la dura erección se mueve rozando más en sus nalgas, ella desea agarrarla para introducírsela de un solo golpe en su interior, pero su juego recién empieza.

* * *

II

—...Es todo un honor para el Gotei nombrar a la nueva capitana del escuadrón No. 13 de robos y homicidios: Rukia Kuchiki.

Una pequeña ceremonia en la estación de policías de la ciudad de Karakura finaliza después de las palabras del Capitán Comandante.

Rukia no puede sentirse más feliz y orgullosa, aunque a decir verdad ser promovida a capitana es un gran honor, pero dentro de los 13 escuadrones que comprende la policía, la 13a es de las más bajas.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes de los demás escuadrones se paran y se cuadran en forma de saludo, no hay aplausos, ni ovaciones, ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, solo respeto por parte de las 8 mujeres y los 16 hombres que se cuadran al momento que el viejo Capitán Comandante termina su discurso para nombrarla como nueva capitana.

—Felicidad Rukia —le dice su hermano mayor extendiéndole su mano al momento de terminar.

—Gracias nii-sama —responde con orgullo con su voz ronca, nadie en su sano juicio que la conocía diría que ella era una chica acaramelada, muy al contrario siempre era seria y digna.

—Es un gran logro el que has obtenido, no debes de sentirte mal que sea en el escuadrón 13.

Aquellas palabras sienten que le ensanchan su pequeño pecho y su baja estatura; cualquiera que supiera la verdad le diría que era una enferma, de hecho ella misma se lo repetía cada vez que podía, porque cada logro que ella obtenía su objetivo era ese: que su hermano mayor la elogiara.

La primera vez fue al obtener un "sobresaliente" en el kínder cuando sus maestros la felicitaban por pintar mucho mejor que sus compañeros, su hermano la abrazaba dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza felicitándola. Luego en primaria al obtener el primer lugar en notas, él la volvía a felicitar regalándole una bolsa de chocolates en forma de conejos. En secundaria al ser la única en sacar un perfecto 10 en matemáticas cuando los demás reprobaban, él le regalaba una familia de peluches en forma de conejos: papá, mamá y una hija. En preparatoria la llevaba a un viaje para felicitarla que obtuviera el primer lugar una vez más, pero en esta ocasión dejando muy atrás a sus compañeros.

Suspira casi sonriendo, pero nuevamente invoca su seriedad.

La última vez que recordaba la felicitación de su hermano fue al momento en que le aprobaban su ingreso a la academia de policías, un abrazo y ella casi eyaculaba en ese instante, si... Era una enferma por tener esa clase de pensamientos por su hermano.

—Felicidad Rukia —interrumpe sus pensamientos su pelirrojo novio teniente del escuadrón No. 6 de antinarcóticos, el mismo en donde su hermano es el capitán.

—Gracias a ti también Renji.

—Renji —interrumpe su hermano quitando sus guantes blancos que acompañan a su traje de gala. Su subordinado asiente.

—Esta noche tus padres darán una fiesta para darle a conocer a la sociedad que has sido promovida, la modista de tu madre ya tiene tu vestido y el estilista estará a las 6 en punto en la mansión de tus padres para arreglarte, el Capitán Comandante también ya lo aprobó —informa como si fuese una fiel secretaria del Kuchiki mayor.

—Nii-sama, pero... —intenta escaparse de la obligatoria fiesta que, estaba segura, su madre organizaba sin su permiso.

—Nuestra madre se siente orgullosa de tu logro, eres la segunda Kuchiki que consigue el puesto de capitán antes de los 30 y la tercera en toda la historia del Gotei —su hermano mayor había sido nombrado al cumplir los 23 y ella tenía 26, nadie lograba dicho puesto antes de los 33, exceptuando también por el capitán del escuadrón 10 Hitsugaya Toushiro que lo nombraban a los 19.

—Está bien. Estaré puntual —acepta con humildad y obediencia al único que le da órdenes: su hermano Byakuya.

—Kuchiki Taicho —los interrumpe una cadete rubia de cabello corto llamando la atención de los dos hermanos—. Perd-done, Kuchik-ki Rukia Taicho —se corrige con obvia vergüenza logrando que el Kuchiki mayor le lance una mirada de reproche por ser tan inepta—, la necesitamos...

* * *

III

Rukia conoce todas las funciones de su escuadrón y todo es porque desde 1 año atrás ella las cumplía al pie de la letra como si de su responsabilidad se tratase ya que su capitán padecía de una enfermedad crónica lo que lo hacía ausentarse y delegar todo sobre su teniente que era ella.

La escena del homicidio afortunadamente no se encuentra contaminada y todo gracias a un pelinaranja que la ha protegido colocando hieleras y maletas por todos lados, pero que ésta sea justo en la playa principal de Karakura lo complica como nadie tiene idea.

—Entrevisten a las chicas y revisen la escena, llamen al escuadrón 4 y díganle a la teniente Isane que necesito los resultados lo más pronto posible —sus tres subordinados asienten llamando de inmediato al equipo forense.

Rukia camina alrededor de la escena, la cabeza de una chica que está enterrada en la arena y enfrente de ella sus brazos desmembrados en cruz, ni una gota de sangre, ni rastros, ni huellas, es la 11ª víctima en menos de 8 meses, la frustración y la vergüenza de su escuadrón de no poder encontrar al asesino que una vez más se burla con su acto.

—¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! ¡Yoooo quieroooo irmeeeee! —grita como desquiciada una mujer tratando de huir al mar de sus subordinados, _¡Suerte la mía, una estúpida sin cerebro! _Reprocha en su mente al ver su voluptuoso cuerpo y su rubia cabellera, decide ignorarla para dirigirse al pelinaranja que está tan calmado como ella.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y soy la capitana del escuadrón de homicidios de la policía de Karakura —se identifica enseñándole su placa que recién la estrena.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki —se presenta con su voz ronca, grave y varonil.

Por un momento ella se desvanece y lo admira tranquilamente examinándolo desde sus pies descalzos pasando por su pantaloncillo corto, lo que hace que trague grueso al ver su bulto imaginando la extensión y dimensión de su miembro, para después ver sus duros y bien formados pectorales llegando hasta su boca y su serio rostro, ¿Amor a primera vista? No, eso no le podía pasar a ella, eso era ¡Sexo a primera vista!

—Me informan que usted fue el que dio aviso a la policía —empieza a interrogar, debe parecer profesional, aunque lo unico que desea es azotar ese perfecto cuerpo y permitirle eyacular sobre ella.

—Es correcto, mis amigas y yo estábamos nadando a medio kilómetro —indica por medio de señas— pero la corriente nos atrajo hasta aquí, vi algo que me llamó la atención y nadé hasta este punto para investigar de que se trataba. Cuando vi una cabeza enterrada entendí a la perfección lo que sucedía, le dije a las chicas que trajeran todas las maletas y las hieleras que portamos, examiné la escena y decidí colocarlas para evitar que alguna de ellas la contaminara —solo asiente escuchándolo, no es que tenga que tomar alguna declaración por escrito eso es trabajo de otros no de la capitana, a ella le corresponde atarlo y darle de azotes.

—¿Es usted policía? —pregunta con curiosidad al escuchar su relato.

—No, soy abogado, trabajo para la fiscalía —ella empieza a entender porque la escena no le afecta al delicioso y bronceado pelinaranja, sino que muy al contrarioparece que solo está en presencia de un simple robo—. ¿El capitán Ukitake finalmente se retiró? —siendo fiscal es obvio que está en contacto con su escuadrón.

—Si, a partir de ahora yo soy su reemplazo.

—Kuchiki Taicho —la interrumpe un joven alto de cabello negro.

—¿Si Kotsubaki? —en ese momento desea matarlo y no de buena manera, ¿Por qué tiene que interrumpir su conversación con Ichigo —Adonis— Kurosaki?

—Encontramos el torso... —acepta con clara perturbación en su rostro, ya que como él dice solo es el torso.

Examina una vez más la escena encontrando su pista más representativa, _Espadas, _asegura en su mente al ver como tiene tatuado en el vientre el No. 11 y una espada atravesándolo, lo que confirma el número de víctimas que llevan en su conciencia.

—¿Encontraron las piernas? —pregunta al chico quien niega con la cabeza mientras hace una mueca de asco. Toma su teléfono para llamar a la capitana del escuadrón No. 4, _maldito forenses que nunca aparecen_, reclama mentalmente tratando de conservar la calma.

—Perdone Kuchiki Taicho, ¿Mis amigas y yo podemos retirarnos? —el pelinaranja sigue igual que antes, inmutable, ella asiente, sabe que no puede retenerlo mucho tiempo, solo una cita para que se presente a la estación del Gotei y hacerle las preguntas correspondientes, pero no es culpable de homicidio, ni siquiera un sospechoso y ya lo han interrogado lo suficiente.

—Claro —responde de manera tranquila para entregarle su tarjeta recién impresa—, si tiene algo que nos pueda ayudar a resolver este crimen le agradecería cualquier información, Kurosaki san.

—Ichigo —repite y ella puede ver que el cielo si existe, su pequeña sonrisa aunque casi es imperceptible, es lo mejor que ha visto en toda su vida, ¡Sí! Por un momento se olvida de su obsesión y complejo de Edipo con su hermano mayor.

—Ichigo... —sonríe asustando a sus subordinados, porque Kuchiki Rukia no es muy dada a sonreír, ni siquiera cuando está con su hermano mayor, pero en esta ocasión ella hace una excepción.

—Mi tarjeta Rukia —la llama con familiaridad—, cuando gustes puedes llamarme con gusto y te ayudaré en lo que se te plazca.

El pelinaranja le da la mano y ella puede jurar que una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo llegando hasta su vientre haciéndola mojar su ropa interior, ese adonis que estaba como quería le hace flaquear las piernas deseando meterlo en su cama.


	2. La atracción

Gracias a **Dark-Kuchiki17, sensitive emotions** (majo, mi querida amiga!), c**aroline y a MilaStorm27** por dejarme sus RW, yo sé, yo sé el RukiRenji no mucho gusta... pero estoy segura que este 2º saciará toda aquella adicción fatal que tiene Rukia... También gracias a todas las que le dieron "seguir la historia", espero se animen a dejarme algún RW, eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

Nota: el idioma que está en una parte lo he tomado del traductor, es probable que esté literal, por lo que si alguna habla francés y me sugiere una mejor traducción, lo tomaré como una ayuda y no como una ofensa.

La misma advertencia del primer capítulo: es un fic categoría "M", para mayores de edad, si no lo son favor de retirarse. Además está relacionado con la temática BDSM, si necesitan traducción a ello mejor ni se metan al fic porque no es un lemon convencional.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y nadie más que a él; yo solo los he tomado para que ejecuten mis perversiones.

* * *

**Adicción fatal**

IV

¡Maldita cena! ¡Maldita celebración! ¡Maldito sea el mundo y su madre que la obligan a vestirse como una mujer de sociedad!

—¡Ces Magnifiques Gukia! —alaba su propio trabajo el egocéntrico estilista personal de su madre, un francés gay odioso que siempre tiende a ser un perfecto vanidoso, y no es que ella odie a los homosexuales, no, al contrario, los apoya y los admira, pero ser un gay vanidoso y empalagoso es demasiado estereotipado.

Está a punto de reclamar que el moño que lleva es demasiado ostentoso, que el maquillaje es demasiado pesado, que el perfume es demasiado escandaloso, que... que... que todo ¡Es demasiado! Cuando su hermano mayor abre la puerta de su habitación entrando sin aprobación alguna, por supuesto que él no necesita de ninguna.

—¡Byakuya! Regardez comme c'est beau regarde ta soeur —como odia eso en él, ¿Por qué tiene que hablar en francés cuando puede hablar en el mismo idioma que ella?

—Tienes razón, está hermosa —ve por medio del espejo que tiene enfrente como el rostro de su hermano se enternece y ella se sonroja. Se da la media vuelta y se levanta lentamente de la silla en donde el estilista la embellecía—. Dijo: Mira lo hermosa que está tu hermana —le traduce porque sabe que ella odia el francés.

—Gracias nii-sama —dice casi a punto de llorar de felicidad.

—Apresúrate, la fiesta en tu honor está a punto de comenzar —luego de eso se olvida del pesado maquillaje, del ostentoso moño y del escandaloso perfume para después literalmente correr a cambiarse y bajar para ser recibida entre pompa y gritos.

Las amistades de sus padres son extremadamente sofocantes. Políticos, embajadores y gente tan ricos como ellos, aunque a decir verdad no existe nadie más rico en toda Karakura que los Kuchiki.

—Rukia —se acerca su hermano con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y lentes—, te presento al fiscal de la ciudad: Aizen Souseke, fiscal, mi hermana Rukia es a partir de ahora la nueva capitana del escuadrón 13 de robos y homicidios —en su vida había estado tan cerca de él ya que eso siempre le correspondía a su capitán Ukitake.

—Un gusto Rukia san —saluda de lo más amable como caballero del siglo antepasado tomando su mano besándola.

—El gusto es mío Sousuke san, espero poder trabajar de manera armoniosa en un futuro con su dependencia —corresponde el saludo de la manera más respetuosa que puede.

—Quiero presentarte a mi asistente y mano derecha en la fiscalía, Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto antes? Aquel cabello naranja sobresale de entre todos. Siente que algo da vuelta en su interior y no precisamente su corazón, sino sus entrañas que se retuercen con solo tenerlo cerca. Es una suerte para ella que Renji se encuentre fuera de la ciudad en una misión.

—Es un gusto volverte a ver Rukia —la saluda como si de un viejo conocido se tratase y logra cambiar el semblante de su hermano.

—¿Volverte a ver? —la interroga al verla de manera amenazante.

—Si nii-sama —responde intimidada y es que ella no es alguien que sea sumisa y obediente, pero su hermano siempre logra sacarle lo que no es—, conocí a Kurosaki kun esta tarde en la playa, él fue quien encontró a la nueva víctima de los Espadas. Un gusto Kurosaki kun —el peli naranja le sonríe pícaramente.

—Un brindis por tu promoción Rukia san —interrumpe el fiscal deteniendo a uno de los meseros que deambulan en la mansión de los Kuchiki con exactamente 4 copas de champagne, los demás se ven forzado a seguir el brindis levantando sus copas.

Rukia desea que todos desaparezcan porque puede captar a la perfección esa mirada en el peli naranja que la desviste y la desea, porque es justo la misma que ella tiene.

¿Desde cuándo era una adicta en busca de sexo? Si solo había tenido tres novios en toda su vida.

Kaien Shiba un chico universitario que conoció al entrar en su primer año de preparatoria y quien de hecho le introducía al mundo del BDSM, en aquel tiempo ella no sabía que podía ser una dómina nata, pero Kaien había sido un perfecto maestro invirtiendo su papel descubriendo que disfrutaba ser su sumiso, pero cuando ella terminaba la preparatoria él dejaba la ciudad por una buena oferta de trabajo.

Su segundo novio, aquel chico tan hermoso, bello y orgulloso que conocía al entrar a la academia; un adonis perfecto y casualmente alguien que también disfrutaba del BDSM siendo un sumiso altamente disciplinado y obediente; _pobre chico_, recordaba en más de alguna ocasión, sino hubiese sido por la ayuda que Kaien le brindaba no habría podido explicar en el hospital como el chico llegaba tan extremadamente lesionado, _¡Maldito estúpido olvidadizo! ¿A qué sumiso se le puede olvidar su palabra de seguridad?_ Era lo más estúpido, ilógico e imposible que le podía pasar, a esa altura le era imposible pronunciar su nombre sin sentir remordimiento.

Su tercer novio Renji, ¡Cómo le había costado empezar a salir con él! Después de su mala experiencia le tomaba más de 5 años volver a confiar en que podría estar con alguien más, pero el pelirrojo la convencía y casi un año después nuevamente podía confiar a plenitud que disfrutaba de una buena sesión de sexo, porque no había otra cosa que le disgustara más que un sexo vainilla como los que tenía casualmente en ese "período de sequía" negando lo que era en realidad.

—Tengo alguna información en mi oficina que podría servirte en tu investigación, si gustas puedes visitarme en la Universidad —le dice al oído el peli naranja al despedirse de ella justo antes de entrar a la limosina en donde el fiscal recién entra tras despedirse de su hermano mayor.

—Perfecto, iré en cuanto pueda.

¿Era su imaginación o él le apretaba la mano con tanta seguridad que lograba que sus piernas se aflojaran? Lo decide en ese instante, tiene que seguir con su caso del grupo criminal al cual denominaban "Los Espadas" y para ello la ayuda de Ichigo Kurosaki parecía ser vital.

* * *

V

—¿Alguna de ustedes conoce en dónde se encuentra la oficina de Ichigo Kurosaki? —pregunta a dos jóvenes que se pasean en la facultad de leyes de la Universidad de Karakura, duda que alguna pueda ayudarla ya que ambas tienen pinta de ser modelos cabezas huecas con senos absurdamente enormes.

—Puede encontrarla en el edificio de enfrente —le señala la dirección—, segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha, camina un largo pasillo y después de dos puertas a la izquierda está la oficina del profesor Kurosaki —le es difícil no dejar caer su quijada, pero se contiene ¡Las modelitos tienen retentiva!

—Gracias —agradece como es debido para empezar la búsqueda de la oficina en cuestión.

—¿Crees que sea su novia? —escucha como ambas empiezan a murmurar.

—¿Esa enana mal encarada? Por favor Mina, el profesor Kurosaki tiene mejor gusto —y tiene razón, unas cabezas huecas que no conocen el significado de "susurrar".

La gente la observa y siente que la juzgan ¿Será que su vestimenta llama la atención nuevamente? No es que ese día se vistiese diferente, su falda negra hasta las rodillas, blusa manga larga blanca y la pequeña corbata roja que solo los capitanes utilizan la cual tiene dos logos en las puntas, el de la izquierda el del Gotei y el de la derecha un número 13 en japonés lo cual indica la jerarquía en su puesto de trabajo.

—Hola Rukia —la saluda desde atrás el pelinaranja, ella se ve naturalmente tranquilamente, él... Simplemente exquisito.

—Buen día Ichigo —responde con formalidad con su voz grave.

La guía hasta su oficina que se encuentra exactamente en donde le indicaban las estu—zorras—diantes minutos anteriores.

Él bromea haciéndole burla que ahora ya no está tan formal como la noche anterior en su fiesta, por lo que indaga que tiene mucho respeto a su hermano mayor quien no se le separó en toda la noche. Rukia intenta hacerle ver que su cooperación con el caso "Espadas" será muy valiosa a lo que él le comenta que no es la gran cosa y que de hecho Ukitake —el anterior capitán a ella— ya lo analizaba, ella piensa de qué maneras podría castigarlo si la información es pura basura y la está haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Perdona el desorden, aunque si vienes más seguido siempre lo encontrarás igual.

La gran oficina de Ichigo es un desastre de carpetas, papeles, periódicos, documentales, revistas, tesis y libros por doquier. Dos libreras repletas de libros y leyes, varias torres de tesis y carpetas; todo aunado al desastre de su escritorio en el cual no se puede ver nada. Ella lo entiende a la perfección, sea ahora o mañana el desastre siempre estará allí.

—Si me ayudas a buscar tal vez entre los dos podríamos encontrarlo más rápido —ella aún está en la entrada intentando detener su propio paso y no pasar el umbral que la separa de lo profesional, pero ante dicha petición no tiene más remedio que ser condescendiente, más no obediente.

—¿Y se puede saber que ando buscando? —pregunta tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina y acercarse a una de las dos libreras.

—Una carpeta de color morado con stickers de flores y soles —¿Está hablando en serio?—. Lo sé, pero para que no pareciera sospechosa y aunque resalte demasiado, estoy seguro que nadie creería que adentro de dicha carpeta tengo algo importante.

Tiene su punto aunque no está dispuesta a aceptarlo en voz alta, solo hace una mueca en señal de aprobación y empieza a hurgar en los documentos, observa como él ejecuta la misma acción. Encuentra varios folders de color tradicional y decide no abrirlos pero de uno de ellos caen varias fotografías. Las recoge con sumo cuidado de no dañarlas pero le es imposible no verlas.

—Tienes muchas fotos con el fiscal —intenta indagar más sobre el origen de las mismas al recogerlas y verlas una por una, él hace un bufido.

—A Aizen le gustan mucho las fiestas de sociedad y siempre me pide que lo acompañe, justo como fue el caso del día de ayer, dice que es para reforzar los lazos políticos —le comenta acercándose a ella para ayudarla a recogerlas y mirarlas con detenimiento—. Había olvidado ésta —dice refiriéndose a una en especial en donde se ve que es más joven de lo que actualmente está.

Rukia puede ver un destello de nostalgia que la hace recostarse en la librera ocasionando que se mueva al depositar su peso. Ichigo de manera veloz la toma de la cintura acostándola rudamente en el suelo para colocarse encima de ella y cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, solo caen un par de periódicos viejos que estaban en la punta de la librera y un par de libros.

¿Qué era ella? ¿Una damisela en peligro que necesita ser auxiliada por un príncipe? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo no se encontraba dominada en una posición igual? Algo estalló en su vientre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta el peli naranja levantándose y dándole la mano para que ella haga la misma acción. Ella asiente.

Ichigo empieza a hablar de algo, pero ella no lo escucha, los libros cayendo sobre él, lastimándolo, solo le hace recordar el sonido del cuero azotando el cuerpo, está excitada y lo puede sentir, de ser hombre está completamente segura que su erección estaría a todo su esplendor, desea, quiere... necesita subyugar a aquel peli naranja que parece que está preocupada por ella, ¡Si, es una enferma! Pero a ese punto todo le importa un comino.

Lo empuja contra la librera logrando que otras carpetas sucumban ante la acción golpeándolos a ambos. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él levantándose la falda que tanto le estorba para que él pueda sentirla sin problema alguno.

Los ojos de ambos brillan con ansiedad, ella ha dado el primer paso y solo quiere que él le corrobore la acción.

* * *

VI

Ichigo acaricia los duros glúteos de la pelinegra, firmes y deseosos porque alguien los posea, ella se arquea ante el contacto no quitándole la mirada, lo está retando y él lo sabe; ¿Cuánto no daría por tenerlo en su cuarto, esposarlo y ponerle un traje de cuero obligándolo a arrastrarse simulando un perro? Si, a Rukia Kuchiki le gusta el BDSM siendo ella la dómina en la relación y el solo pensar que puede doblegar a tan inteligente y guapo abogado siente que su ropa interior se humedece por completo.

Kurosaki agradece que ella sea tan pequeña y liviana, porque eso le permite meter las manos debajo de la falda de la capitana y agarrar sus glúteos con fuerza para levantarla y apoyarla en la puerta que está al lado de la librera.

No dicen nada, ambos están conscientes de lo que tiene que pasar, pero algo pasa, la imagen de cierto pelirrojo está en la mente de la Kuchiki, ¡Ella no es así! No es solo un animal en celo buscando sexo, ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero... Ese peli naranja, ¡Por los 15,000 demonios del infierno! Ese peli naranja tiene algo que la está volviendo loca de deseo.

—¿Quieres parar? —y por un momento está tentada a decirle que si, ¡A la mierda la lógica y la fidelidad! Ese peli naranja está como dios manda.

Lo abraza con fuerza enrollando sus brazos en su nuca para darle un apasionado beso el cual él corresponde. Sus lenguas forcejean excitándolos tanto como su cuerpo les permite y en ese instante Rukia piensa que su mayor excitación está en lograr la completa sumisión de él. Se separa jadeante saboreando con su propia lengua la saliva del abogado y comienza a desenrollar sus piernas para tocar el suelo con sus propios pies. _¿Se arrepintió? _Piensa frustrado el chico.

—Quita todas las cosas de tu escritorio —le ordena, él no entiende a la perfección. Como buena ama sabe que tiene que tener paciencia con un primerizo, especialmente cuando ella aún no le explica la situación—. Quiero que me cojas encima del escritorio, así que retira todos los documentos.

Ichigo sonríe y hace lo que le ordena, _sabe lo que quiere y lo que le gusta_, piensa de manera inocente. Atiende su orden de inmediato tirando todos los documentos, luego buscará con cuidado si necesita alguno.

—Ahora súbeme —le vuelve a ordenar y la toma de inmediato por la cintura colocándola encima del limpio escritorio, quiere desvestirla y penetrarla de un solo golpe pero ella lo detiene al poner su pie en el fuerte pecho de él.

—Todavía no —indica bajando su pie hasta llegar a su erección—. Quítame los zapatos —y lo entiende a la perfección, quiere sentir la erección con su propio pie, _quizás es amante de la podofilia*,_ piensa y la idea no le parece tan absurda.

Le quita los zapatos con rapidez tirándolos en cualquier parte de la oficina con la idea de empezar a lamer sus pequeños pies, pero ella lo detiene una vez más.

—No, aún no —le indica y con su pie desnudo llega a su erección acariciándolo por encima de su pantalón, el bulto es cada vez más grande y casi fuera de control—. Desvístete —le ordena una vez más—, pero lentamente.

El peli naranja no tarda en cumplir la orden quitando primero su corbata, luego su camisa manga larga de color celeste, sus pectorales son inclusive mejor que los de _su _Renji, como le gustaría tener un par de tacones para apoyarse en ellos y dejar su marca. Continúa con el pantalón negro dejando solo su bóxer el cual contiene su excitación. Una vez más lo vuelve a parar.

—Ven —le dice incitándolo a que se acerque a ella y darle el permiso para poderla besar.

Ichigo se lanza sobre ella levantando su falda para empezar a rozar la prominente erección por encima de su húmeda ropa interior. Las manos de él acarician su espalda e intentan bajar para quitarle la molesta falda que está enrollada en su cintura.

—Todavía no —dice agitada separándolo; quiere, sabe, necesita explicarle en qué clase de relación se encuentra, porque no se puede conseguir un mejor orgasmo y un buen sexo sin obtener la confianza de la pareja, pero es algo casual y no desea un simple sexo vainilla, quiere uno como a ella le gusta, por lo menos uno bastante parecido y tiene miedo que al decirle la verdad se detenga.

—Quítate el bóxer —le ordena.

El chico obedientemente y siguiendo instrucciones anteriores lo retira con lentitud. Su pene está erguido como un mástil y duro como una piedra, buena señal que le gusta que le ordenen, _buen candidato, _piensarelamiéndose los labios.

—Quítame mi braga con tu boca —y aquello no le puede parecer más excitante.

Lame con cuidado los pliegues del muslo para luego posicionar su lengua en el clítoris que aún está siendo resguardado en su ropa interior. Desea separarlo y castigarlo, atarlo y darle nalgadas para que entienda que él no puede hacer lo que desea, sino solo lo que su ama ordena, pero se contiene y solo su conciencia sabe cuánto le cuesta.

Kurosaki llega hasta la braga quitándola con su boca, ella abre sus piernas enseñándole toda su intimidad, puede ver que se encuentra húmeda y perfectamente rasurada, está hinchada y deseosa, es difícil para él resistirse y no eyacular en ese instante, aquella enana está mucho mejor de lo que aparenta en el exterior y ¡Por Kami sama, sabe cómo excitarlo!

—Pon tus manos en tu espalda y lámeme —le exige con voz dominante, casi por instinto se atreve a decir "_Como ordene, Su Majestad", _pero se detiene, piensa que a ella tal vez le parezca extraño y todo termine si lo expresa en voz alta.

Se acerca y comienza a lamer, coloca primero su lengua en el hinchado clítoris y hace círculos en el, ella se arquea y jadea, Ichigo quiere introducir un dedo en el interior de la pelinegra pero por alguna razón que no entiende sabe que sus manos deben de seguir en donde están.

—N-no permitas que me corra —intenta decir con voz cortada—, quiero hacerlo hasta que me cojas.

Y aquello es una orden que no piensa discutir, le parece perfecto que ella lo guíe de esa manera la satisfacción de ambos será perfecta. Introduce su lengua en el interior saboreando sus flujos que lo llevan hasta el cielo y lo regresan para seguir con la felación.

Rukia lo separa con su pie derecho y puede ver lo excitado que está. Si lo conociera a la perfección podría asegurar que está a punto de correrse encima de ella, por lo que decide ser un poco benevolente. Se baja un poco la falda para buscar la bolsa en donde resguarda un condón para después volvérsela a enrollar en su cintura, al principio de la acción el pelinaranja se decepciona pensando en el arrepentimiento de ella, pero después de semejante sesión entiende que solo viene lo mejor.

—Póntelo con cuidado y luego cógeme como nunca lo has hecho con nadie más —y esa es una orden que no está dispuesto a desobedecer.

La penetra con fuerza, ella siente el grosor y la dimensión parece ser irreal. Saca el excitado miembro por completo y lo vuelve a empujar hasta llegar a su útero el cual ella siente arder, duele por la extensión, nadie ha llegado tan adentro como lo hace él y consigue hacerla gemir como nadie lo ha hecho.

Kurosaki vuelve a ejecutar la acción tres veces más y le susurra al oído con voz agitada —Creo que voy a correrme—, de alguna manera ella lo siente como un previo permiso lo cual compensa al decirle —Córrete entonces— y al instante libera toda su esperma adentro de ella. Es una fortuna que aún tiene el preservativo que los ayuda.

—Eres el mejor polvo que he tenido en mi vida Rukia —_y el mío también, _piensa más no lo externa al sonreírle pícaramente—

* * *

Solo un detalle: _*podofilia: es el fetiche sexual que se tiene con los pies._


	3. Kain Shiba

De hecho pensé que había tenido pocos RW y me había desanimado con este tipo de fic, pero 4 por cada capitulo, ¿no ando tan mal, verdad? Así que esta semana me inspiré y me dije ¡Continúalo! Así como lo veo no creo que lleve más d capítulos. Este estuvo relativamente "tranquilo", pero el siguiente... ¡Uf! Espero que no les sangren los ojos.

Gracias a: mi querida amiga **sensitive emotions **me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, **GoodMassMurderer** a mi también me fascinó eso que la enana le diera órdenes de Ichigo y todo lo que espera, **DjPuMa13g **¿Verdad que muy interesante como Rukia domina a alguien como Renji? Y si, la verdad no me imagino a Rukia como damisela en peligro, su personalidad no da para ello, **ruki91** si, definitivamente todo un cambio, yo no he leído uno así nunca para Bleach, mucho menos para Rukia, por eso me llamó la atención, me alegra te guste y **belkis** yo también doy gracias que seas mayor de edad, menos culpabilidad para mí.

La misma advertencia del primer capítulo: es un fic categoría "M", para mayores de edad, si no lo son favor de retirarse. Además está relacionado con la temática BDSM, si necesitan traducción a ello mejor ni se metan al fic porque no es un lemon convencional.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y nadie más que a él; yo solo los he tomado para que ejecuten mis perversiones.

* * *

**Adicción fatal**

VII

La 1 de la tarde y se siente ¡Una mierda!

Las 2 de la tarde y la sensación no mejora en nada, pero después de la insistencia de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo decide que lo mejor es almorzar, aunque sea un poco.

Lo peor de todo es que su conciencia quiere jugar con ella.

El camión de comida rápida que está siempre en la acera de enfrente del edificio, en la pequeña TV pasan un anuncio de enfermedades venéreas diciendo que si se tienen diferentes parejas lo mejor es usar preservativos para evitar contagios.

¡Por la puta madre que la parió! ¿No le pueden dar un puto respiro? ¡Si! Se acostó con otro, pero no es que fuese la primera que lo hace.

En la TV que se encuentra en la estación casi a las 4 de la tarde el noticiero pasa "la primicia" de un hombre que encontraba a su mujer con un compañero de trabajo, los celos de él lo llevaban a cometer un crimen pasional suicidándose al concluirlo.

—Estamos mal en este mundo cuando no podemos confiar en nuestra pareja —sentencia un rubio que pasa de largo, pero ella puede sentir que la acusación es personal.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Pero ya solo le queda una hora para salir.

Lo único bueno de ese momento es la llamada que recibe de la asistente de su hermano, indicándole que tanto ella como sus padres deben tomar su jet personal a las 6.00 pm ya que cenarán con él en otra ciudad.

_¡Sino fuera nii-sama...! _—piensa frustrada ya que lo único que desea es llegar a su apartamento, desnudarse, tomar una ducha y dormirse.

Pero un pensamiento le inunda su cerebro —_¿Será posible que nii-sama... Lo sepa?_— Se pregunta aterrada y su cabeza empieza a atar conjeturas.

¿Y si Renji se ha enterado que le ha sido infiel y en su decepción y rabia le comenta a su hermano sobre ello y de sus preferencias —o más bien— sus fetiches sexuales? ¡Pero cómo podría! Se reclama golpeándose la frente en el proceso, aquello si era estar paranoica y ella nunca ha sido así.

A pesar de su saturación de trabajo logra salir a las 5 en punto en una carrera contra el tiempo para ir a hacer su maleta con la muda de esa noche y el día de siguiente, porque no es que se quedará un par de días con él en la otra ciudad ¡Oh no! Solo es un capricho de su hermano por "cenar" con su familia a las 8 de la noche en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Como milagro del día, logra llegar a las 6.10 al aeropuerto en donde el jet privado de la familia la espera. Saluda a sus padres y luego decide enfrascarse en su Ipad para hacer su agenda del día siguiente y revisar todos los pendientes, es una suerte que se pueda conectar al ordenador de su oficina.

La cena es en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Su hermano como siempre luce elegante e impecable, aunque en esta ocasión el ambiente se siente un poco tenso —o por lo menos ella lo siente— ya que a su lado en la mesa de 5 personas se encuentra Renji, quien según le comenta su hermano lo ha invitado.

Después de la tranquila cena en donde una vez más felicitan a Rukia por su ascenso insistiéndole que tenga mucho cuidado con el caso de "los Espadas", se retiran al hotel aunque a diferencia de sus padres ella elige uno cerca del aeropuerto, para que el tráfico de la mañana no le afecte mucho.

* * *

VIII

Renji la acompaña hasta el hotel, casi siente una erección escondiéndose en su pantalón al saber que se quedará solo con la pelinegra, pero algo les interrumpe en el auto que su hermano ha rentado con chofer incluido.

—Kuchiki —responde seriamente al responder su celular.

—¿Rukia? ¡Que gusto saludarte! ¡Soy Kaien! Que alegría saber que te encuentras por aquí —la saluda su ex primer novio.

Su corazón no da un salto de excitación sino más bien de nostalgia y felicidad. Entre tantas cosas se le olvida por completo que Kaien Shiba vive en dicha ciudad en donde ella está solo por esa noche.

—¡Kaien! —repite llamando la atención de Renji—. ¿Pero cómo supiste que estoy aquí? —el hombre empieza a reírse a carcajadas detrás del auricular.

—¡Hay cosas que nunca sabrás de mi Kuchiki Rukia! —alega riéndose una vez más—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

—Solo esta noche, de hecho justo voy para el hotel a descansar.

—¿Con menos de 25 años y ya te sientes una abuela?

—No es la edad, es el trabajo; ahora tengo más responsabilidades que nunca —replica furiosa frunciendo sus labios.

—¿Tienes algún sumiso actualmente o ya te convertiste tú misma en una? —y sabe a la perfección que rumbo tomará la conversación por lo que opta por subir el vidrio de la limosina, para que de esa manera el chofer no los pueda escuchar.

—Sabes que nunca podría tener un amo, no va con mi personalidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo a uno, ya llevo más de medio año con él —9, le indica con los dedos el pelirrojo que está a un lado de ella y no es el acto en sí lo que le molesta, sino la manera en que él lo ejecuta.

—¡Oh! ¡Sorprendente! ¿Te gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver esta noche?

—¿Crees que es conveniente?

—¡Claro! De hecho me gustaría llevarte al "Club Las Noches", un lugar exclusivo para personas con nuestras aficiones, todos somos conocidos y no te preocupes, la discreción es nuestro lema, como siempre te lo dije desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Ahora ya estás en un club?

—¡Y no te imaginas lo bueno que es! Puedes llevar a tu sumiso y exhibirlo, de hecho si quieres que aprenda nuevos trucos, éste es el lugar perfecto o inclusive si no tienes uno allí puedes conseguírtelo por una noche.

—Está bien, pero ¿Cómo hacemos para entrar?

—Yo los iré a recoger en mi auto, por eso no te preocupes, ya que solo puedes entrar con un miembro de club.

Rukia le indica en el hotel en donde se hospedará. Jamás en su vida se ha reunido con más personas aficionadas al BDSM, el solo pensarlo hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina, aunque no lo aparente con Renji.

—¿Kaien tu ex? —pregunta con mucho celos al instante en el que termina la llamada, ella endurece su mirada.

—¿Te he dicho que puedes hablar? —y el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza agachándola.

—Esta noche iremos a un club Renji —el pelirrojo levanta la mirada y ella sabe que desea preguntar algo o varias cosas, pero como buen sumiso sabe que lo puede hacer hasta que su ama se lo indique y ella en esos momentos no desea hacerlo—, si te comportas mal, recibirás un castigo como nunca antes lo he impartido, y ¿Sabes por qué lo haré? —el conserva su silencio—. Puedes responder.

—Porque tengo que hacer todo lo que mi ama me ordena, porque eso a ella la hace feliz.

Rukia sonríe de lado y por un momento, por un mísero momento se le olvida del buen palo del Kurosaki, y justo en ese instante en que desea azotar a su pelirrojo con una fusta de cuero que tiene en su maleta, las imágenes del peli naranja regresan a su cabeza.

* * *

XIX

—Estás más hermosa que nunca Rukia —la saluda Kaien al entrar a la habitación con un fuerte abrazo, aunque por un momento está tentado a preguntarle si puede hacerlo o no, pero tomando en cuenta que no es su sumiso desde hace tiempo atrás, el cuestionamiento se deshace en el aire.

—Un cumplido siempre es bien recibido Kaien —le acepta sonriente.

—¿Tu sumiso?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres empezar con la inspección? —la seriedad vuelve al rostro del hombre mientras Rukia cierra la puerta. Se sienta en la acogedora sala que está enfrente de una chimenea sin pedir autorización—. ¿Ya no pides permiso? —una sonrisa recorre el rostro ambos mientras un destello de nostalgia se estaciona en sus ojos.

—Ser un sumiso nunca fue parte de mis planes, de hecho pensaba que nunca me agradaría ni sentiría un poco de placer estando así, pero sinceramente lo disfruté estando contigo Rukia, aunque fuese la única vez que lo hice —hace una pausa cruzando sus piernas para luego morder su labio inferior, ¡Pero que buena está su Ex! Piensa casi de forma descarada—, es por eso que esos detalles se me han olvidado.

—Asumo que podría perdonarte, después de todo, ya no eres mi sumiso... —y la chica se aleja solo un poco para tomar su fusta de cuero y luego azotarla en el muslo derecho de su Ex—, aunque siempre debes de tener respeto por quien fue tu ama.

Kaien siente como su miembro se pone duro en el instante de sentir el dolor impartido por su antigua ama, su primera y la única, si ella se lo ordenase, se quitaría la ropa y le empezaría a lamer la punta de los pies hasta llegar a sus senos no olvidando ningún rincón de su cuerpo, pero ante todo siempre hay un respeto por el actual sumiso.

—Te prometo que es un error que no volveré a cometer —sonríe al decirlo y se siente orgulloso de haberle enseñado tan bien—. ¿Tu sumiso?

—Se ha portado mal, así que está en un castigo improvisado adentro la habitación —le asegura recordando como su pelirrojo se encuentra atado fuertemente en la tina de baño mientras el agua golpeaba sus testículos, eso le tendría que enseñar a no ser irrespetuoso con ella—, pero ya que me lo recuerdas, después de 7 minutos creo que el castigo ha pasado.

Rukia regresa a su habitación para ver como su pelirrojo aún está atado en la tina de baño, el castigo ha sido ejemplar y puede ver que los ojos llenos de orgullo de su pelirrojo están opacados y brillosos, de ser mujer apostaría que varias lágrimas hubiesen sido ya derramadas.

—¿Sabes por qué te encuentras aquí, no Renji? —él no responde—. Puedes contestar —le da la autorización luego de un par de segundos al ver que sus labios siguen sellados, el castigo definitivamente ha sido ejemplar.

—Si ama —responde secamente seguido de un "aja" de ella—. Porque he cuestionado los deseos de mi ama, interponiendo mis celos antes sus órdenes, además que le debo respeto al antiguo sumiso por haber sido el primero en un tiempo muy diferente al mío.

La pelinegra sonríe y detiene el paso del agua al cerrar el grifo. Comienza a desatar las cintas de "duck tape" que están en las manos y los pies del pelirrojo para luego tomar una toalla, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente en recompensa.

—Recuerda Renji, un sumiso está para satisfacer las necesidades y deseos de su ama —y él continua en la tina casi temblando con el aire acondicionado y lo mojado que se encuentra, no se moverá hasta que ella se lo indique—. Esta noche iremos a un club privado llamado "Las Noches", será tanto tu primera vez como la mía y es un honor el que Kaien nos invite, por lo tanto te comportarás como un buen sumiso, sino no habrá palabra de seguridad que valga después ¿Entendido?

—Si ama —respondió moviendo su mandíbula y mordiéndose los labios, clásica señal que deseaba indagar más sobre el tema.

—Esta noche me siento feliz Renji —_por no decir con mucha culpa incluida_, pensó—, por eso te permitiré preguntar, pero entiéndelo bien, **preguntar** más no **cuestionar. **

—En nuestro contrato acordamos que ninguno de los dos se prestaría a orgías, o prestarme como sumiso a otro ama/o o compartirte, ¿Esa regla, quedará inválida esta noche?

—Por mi parte no pretendo incumplirla, solo tengo curiosidad de saber como se comportan los demás, además recuerda que hay muchas ramas en el BDSM que no exploramos por diferentes motivos, el verlas nos podría ocasionar más que curiosidad sana para satisfacer ciertas dudas ¿Tú deseas que invalidemos esa regla solo por esta noche?

Renji no dice nada, teme que ella le de otro castigo por decir sus pensamientos.

—Recuerda que la primera regla es la confianza Renji, di lo que sientes ya que no me gustaría hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad especialmente enfrente de los demás.

—Si por mi ama está bien, no me negaría a ello —y eso le quita un peso de encima a ella, tal vez, si... Solo si tal vez él conoce a alguien más también ella podría dar por terminado su contrato sin culpa alguna.

—Entonces levántate y vístete lo más rápido que puedas, acicálate como tanto me gusta y llega al salón en donde Kaien y yo te esperaremos —ordena tirándole la toalla y luego abre la puerta del baño, pero se detiene antes de salir por completo—. No te pongas tus pulseras negras, esta noche tengo algo más especial para ti.

Las pulseras negras son el sustituto del collar de sumisión, ya que el portarlo enfrente de su hermano y de los demás integrantes de la policía significaría mucho cuestionamiento, el cual ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

Kaien le explica las normas del Club, lo primero es que nadie debe de cuestionar los gustos, si están allí es porque les atrae lo mismo pero también entienden que afuera son personas respetadas por la sociedad, justo como ella, en donde nadie podría entender dicha preferencia a pesar que ellos mismos no se avergüenza de ello.

El Club es privado y solo los miembros pueden entrar, además Kaien como parte de los accionistas puede llevarla a ella sin problema alguno. Los miembros están anotados con seudónimos en el libro del Club, sin embargo cuando están juntos todos se llaman por sus propios nombres, ya que ninguno de avergüenza de formar parte del grupo.

Al salir del hotel y al entrar en el auto de Kaien, Rukia le coloca en el cuello a Renji un collar negro que tiene un pequeño diamante enfrente con dos cadenas saliendo de él, es la primera vez que exhibirá a un sumiso, él se tiene que verse impecable.

* * *

X

La erección de Renji y la excitación de Rukia se ven sumamente tentadas al observar como en el club las relaciones se dan de manera tan natural que sienten que encajan a la perfección. Si lo pudieran poner así, es como estar en una heladería llena de parejas tomadas de la mano, claro, si a alguno de ellos les gustara ese tipo de situaciones aburridas, comunes y ordinariamente corrientes.

Rukia yace sentada en un cómodo sillón de cuero junto a Kaien, ambos sostienen una bebida en su mano; Renji por su parte está sentado en el suelo a los pies de su ama esperando que le indique lo que puede hacer.

—Juugo —saluda Kaien a un rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca que se acerca a ellos quien lleva a gatas por medio de collares de cadenas metálicos a un hombre y una mujer, ambos semidesnudos en trajes de cuero negro reluciente con sus miembros al aire.

—Un gusto verte nuevamente Kaien. Justo el día de ayer con Ren chan nos preguntábamos que te había demorado por tres días —responde el rubio que ordena por medio de señas a sus sumisos que se sienten a la par de él— ¿Y la nena?

—Mi primera ama —responde tranquilamente a lo cual el rubio se sorprende sentándose al otro lado de la chica dejándola en medio de ambos.

—¿Has pensado en convertirte alguna vez en sumisa, Rukia chan? —pregunta y a ella le sorprende que sepa su nombre.

—Lo siento Rukia —se disculpa con una sonrisa Kaien—, pero todos tenían curiosidad de saber quien y como es la única persona que ha podido someterme. Te presento a Juugo Scarlett, diplómatico inglés y por cierto dicho sea de paso dueño, accionista mayoritario y creador de "Las Noches".

—Un gusto Juugo san y para responder tu pregunta, no, de hecho no es algo que esté en mis planes.

—Que triste —responde con una sonrisa pícara mientras cruza sus pies y le indica por medio de señas a su sumisa que puede lamerlo, por lo que le quita su zapato y lo hace de manera muy diligente sorprendiendo un tanto a la pelinegra—, me hubiese gustado saber que se siente tener a la famosa Rukia chan de sumisa.

—Si es algo que llegase a experimentar, será un placer que muy pocos lo podrán experimentar.

—¿Tu sumiso de planta o solo para la ocasión? —el rubio jala la correa de cadenas que tiene con su sumiso para luego dictar su orden—. Klaus, dale más espacio a Katherine —y el chico se mueve a un lado siempre a gatas—. Buen chico Klaus —acepta tirándole una pequeña galleta, la cual agarra en el aire como una buena mascota.

—Ya llevamos más de medio año juntos —y recuerda como Renji le recalcaba que eran 9, pero en esta ocasión el pelirrojo continúa con su postura en el suelo, su actuación es perfecta porque no la hace quedar mal a ella.

—¿Solo has tenido sumisos o has probado con sumisas también?

—Solo con hombres. Si Kaien les ha contado detenidamente nuestra historia podrán corroborar que en nuestro pequeño pueblo no tenemos oportunidades como éstas, en donde puedas reconocer fácilmente los mismos gustos en las demás personas.

—¿Te gustaría probar? —pregunta mientras jala la correa de la chica y ella se detiene moviendo su trasero como si fuese un perro muy feliz—. Estoy seguro que Katherine estaría más que encantada de ayudarte con una nueva experiencia.

—Te lo agradezco Juugo san, tal vez más adelante.

—¿Y tú Kaien? ¿Irás en búsqueda de Nejibana o por ésta noche te convertirás en un sumiso de tu ex ama? —el pelinegro sonríe.

—Nejibana es mi sumisa en este club, ya llevamos con exclusividad casi 5 meses, algo raro en ambos —le explica rápidamente a Rukia, para luego levantarse del asiento.

—Dile a Ren chan que estamos aquí, estoy seguro que estará ansiosa de conocer a tu ex ama.

En el salón hay tres sillones más, en donde varios se pasean con sus sumisos como si fuesen trofeos. Los demás amos revisan de pies a cabeza a los sumisos en cuestión, inclusive ve como se los intercambian y se retiran, puede ver claramente el deseo en la entrepierna de Renji.

—Aquí están permitidos los intercambios Rukia chan, si hay un sumiso que te atraiga y hay algún amo ó ama que le atraiga tu sumiso, siendo consensuado puede darse la acción.

—¿En serio lo deseas? —vuelve a preguntar tocando la cabeza de Renji. Él asiente—. Entonces, no se diga más.


	4. Las Noches

Gracias **DjPuMa13g, Alex, sensitive emotions **y** Death demon98**, la verdad me animan muchísimo con sus comentarios y me hacen sentir bien. Se que no tiene miles de RW mi fics pero que lleve 13 con 3 capitulo no está nada mal... Les agradezco a las que dan también en [+ Favorite story] aunque también les agradecería un pequeño comentario jejejeje

Recuerden que la pareja no se centra todos los capítulos en Rukia e Ichigo, especialmente cuando ella aún "sale" con Renji, así que espero que éste capitulo sea de su agrado. Quise hacerlo salvaje y sádico como decía Death demon98, pero no me salió así que no lo forzaré, solo hay que esperar cuando Ichigo y Rukia ya estén juntos.

La misma advertencia del primer capítulo: es un fic categoría "M", para mayores de edad, si no lo son favor de retirarse. Además está relacionado con la temática BDSM, si necesitan traducción a ello mejor ni se metan al fic porque no es un lemon convencional.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y nadie más que a él; yo solo los he tomado para que ejecuten mis perversiones.

* * *

**Adicción fatal**

XI

Casi puede asegurar que su ropa interior está empapada, pero por algún motivo y a pesar que su sumiso va atrás de ella sin hacer ruido alguno, Rukia en lo único en que piensa es en atar y dar de azotes a cierto fiscal peli naranja que se encuentra en otra ciudad.

Han visto casi todas las habitaciones del Club, age play, edge play, animal training, animal play, rol play de diferentes tipos y situaciones; pero sobre todo muchas, muchas y _**muchas**_ interpretaciones del bondage, pero hay algo que le atrae, que hace que las piernas se le doblen, que se excite aún más de lo que ya está, si aquella blusa pegada que lleva fuese blanca y no el celeste que porta, sus pezones ya estuvieran al descubierto porque en ese momento los trae extremadamente duros y parados.

—...Además todo los accesorios que ves puedes encargarlos, somos bastante discretos con las entregas y...— el rubio detiene su monólogo al ver como la pelinegra se ha detenido viendo uno de los cuartos en donde hay una Cruz de San Andrés.

—¿No te produce un pequeño cosquilleo en tu clítoris, eh Rukia?— susurra Kaien en su oreja casi rozando con su lengua en el contorno de la misma ¿De dónde demonios sale que sabe a la perfección en que preciso momento tiene que sonsacarle aquellos pensamientos?

La última y única vez que ella ha usado una Cruz de San Andrés, fue en una de sus sesiones con Kaien, mientras él le enseñaba el arte del bondage. Aún de pie la Kuchiki decide poner un pie delante del otro cruzándolos para apretar con sus muslos su excitación, pero aún solo con el roce siente que su clítoris está tan hinchado que ella misma pudiera provocarse un pequeño orgasmo con ello.

Recuerda a Kaien vestido de cuero negro solo con sus testículos y su pene erecto al descubierto, mientras ella lo ata a cada una de las puntas para luego azotarlo una y otra vez con una fusta intercambiándolo con un látigo de 4 colas; aquello había sido la experiencia más dolorosa y entretenida para él, pero la más excitante para ambos, ya que luego de ello multiorgasmos atacaban el cuerpo de la Kuchiki.

—Como siempre eres un fantasma Kaien, parece que andas rondando por cualquier lugar— le reclama el rubio.

—Esta noche es especial, ya que anda mi primer y única ama aquí— ve como el sumiso de su pequeña Kuchiki se tensa, sabe que los celos lo corroen y eso le causa una gracia singular.

—¡Juugo saaan!— grita de manera melosa una mujer de cabello naranja y busto prominente que se acerca a ellos, lleva a dos hombres con arnés y en cuatro patas actuando como caballos, fácilmente Rukia se imagina que ella es adicta al "pony play".

—Ren chan, finalmente decides unírtenos —le reclama de manera juguetona el rubio inglés.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre no haberme llamado antes, eh! —la mujer se detiene para darle algo que lleva en su mano a sus ponys acariciándoles la cabeza—. ¿Así que ella es la famosa Rukia y...? —la rubia/peli naranja detiene su pregunta al momento de acercarse a la pelinegra, demostrando una cara de sorpresa.

—¡Wow! La gran Rangiku Matsumoto se ha quedado sin habla ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —exclama de manera juguetona Kaien, pero tal parece que ella decide ignorarlo acercándose al pelirrojo que camina detrás de ellos.

Rukia se interpone entre ella y su sumiso, indicándole por medio de la fusta que lleva en su mano derecha, el collar negro que porta su pelirrojo. Es obvio que en la mente de Rukia ronda la idea de terminar su contrato con Renji, pero que otra ama se interponga entre ellos no es algo que le agrade.

—¿Tú eres la hermana menor del Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki? —pregunta con asombro no dejando de observar a Renji quien baja la mirada ante la insistencia de la mujer.

—Si —responde a secas y seriamente.

—No te preocupes Rukia —trata el pelinegro Shiba de relajar un poco las expresiones de su ex ama, sabe a la perfección que si alguien la relaciona con su hermano a quien tanta admiración le tiene, la Kuchiki menor se puede volver irracionalmente incontrolable, aunque no sabe en realidad que la tensión en su rostro se debe a la amenaza de una nueva ama a quien es su actual sumiso—, aquí todos conocemos nuestras identidades y es obvio que nunca la revelaremos ante nadie.

—Vamos Ren chan, relájate un poco y recuerda los límites —el rostro de la pelinegra se tensa aún más ¿Por qué demonios el rubio sigue insistiendo en decirle "Ren chan"? Aunque a su modo de ver, si el tipo es un inglés es probable que escuche el "Rangiku" como "Rengiku" _¡Pero que tipo más idiota! _Empieza a pensar de manera desesperada, es por eso que dicen que cuando dos abejas reinas se encuentran, siempre habrá pelea.

—¿Límites? —repite la rubia/peli naranja.

La ofensa se puede ver claramente en el rostro de la mujer mientras se acerca al sumiso del rubio para darle con su látigo de 9 colas justo en sus nalgas, a lo cual él solo gruñe, ya que sabe por experiencia propia que si alguien le llega "literalmente" a relinchar a Lady Matsumoto conllevaría a un castigo que ninguna palabra de seguridad valdría para detenerla.

—Pensé que me conocías mejor Juugo san —los dos hombres dominantes solo bajan la cabeza negando de un lado a otro mientras sonríen, ella se acerca nuevamente al pelirrojo para acariciar con su látigo aquel bulto que se ve que desea salir de sus pantalones—. Para ser la primera vez de ambos en un club como éste, se comportan de maravilla Rukia chan, veo que has entrenado muy bien a Renji.

—Imagino entonces que usted es la Capitana Rangiku Matsumoto de la división de narcóticos y homicidio de la ciudad de Naruki, la misma con quien mi hermano y Renji están trabajando actualmente ¿No es así? —Rukia no es tonta y sobretodo es observadora.

Recuerda como su hermano y Renji han hablado muy bien de ella, aunque nunca se imaginó que la tendría que conocer de manera extra oficial en un lugar como ese. En ese momento se siente más tranquila, el que esa mujer le diga a su hermano las aficiones que tiene, también la hundiría teniendo que aceptar que la grandiosa Capitana Matsumoto no es como la piensan los demás.

—¿Intercambias sumisos Rukia chan?

—¿Perdone?

—Renji está que se muere por probar el pony play —le asegura rozando una vez más el látigo en el bulto del pelirrojo logrando que el rostro se ponga en juego con su cabello.

—El hecho que tenga una simple erección no significa que conoce a mi sumiso, Matsumoto san —está que casi le rechinan los dientes de la rabia que tiene, si ella quiere terminar con Renji es **SU** problema, pero por el momento ella tiene completa posesión de él. La peli naranja empieza a reír.

—Vamos, vamos, señoritas, creo que todos somos mejores que esto ¿No? —interrumpe Kaien intentando minimizar el daño que Rukia le pudiera hacer a Rangiku, ya que a pesar de su pequeña estatura ninguno de ellos sabe de lo que ella es capaz, inclusive es seguro que ni siquiera su sumiso actual lo conoce.

—Sabes que el arte de un dominante es en conocer también las necesidades de un sumiso, ¿No es así Rukia chan? De esa manera, ambas partes tienen la máxima satisfacción —pregunta el rubio que hace que sus dos sumisos que aún están en cuatro patas se muevan junto con él acercándose a los dos de Rangiku.

—Hasta el momento creo que mis sumisos han quedado complacidos ¿Tú que piensas Kaien? —pregunta la pelinegra mientras le da una nalgada su ex sumiso.

—¿Le permites hablar a tu sumiso Rukia chan? —pregunta la mujer.

—Solo si tú respondes primero con honestidad —refuta, a lo cual la peli naranja sonríe y asiente—. ¿Lo haces por que esa es tu naturalidad o porque desde que conociste a Renji has querido experimentar ese placer con él?

Renji voltea la cabeza manteniéndola abajo, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y más mierda! ¿Desde cuándo su Rukia era tan celosa? Claro, tenía que imaginárselo si es una dómina, en lugar de celos es posesión.

—Te verías tan linda como una sumisa —se acerca a ella acariciando con cada una de las colas de su látigo el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

—Cuando suceda, será un placer que muy pocos tendrán el gusto de ver —le asegura alejándose un poco de ella retándola con la mirada.

—A Ren chan le gusta los intercambios Rukia chan, de hecho Klaus es uno de sus favoritos y podría decir que gracias a ella él ahora se comporta como el sumiso que debe de ser —le asegura el rubio halando la correa de Klaus mientras él se acerca rodeando su cuerpo en las piernas de su amo como si fuese un fiel y adorable gatito—, así que inclusive yo mismo podría asegurarte que es parte de la naturaleza de Ren chan el pedir otros sumisos.

—¿Ya tenías una previa atracción por Matsumoto san, Renji? —pregunta duramente mientras se acerca más a su pelirrojo rondándolo como si fuese un ave de rapiña intentando cazar a un pobre ratón, Renji se muerde los labios para luego fruncir el ceño al momento de sentir como la fusta de su ama se estampa en su estómago, conoce a Rukia y sabe a la perfección que no le gusta repetir sus preguntas.

—No del todo ama.

—¿Quieres experimentar el pony play?

—Si mi ama lo permite estaría honrado de estar bajo la tutela de Lady Matsumoto.

Rukia se acerca a Rangiku indicándole que debe de tener cuidado, odia las marcas y la sangre en Renji, ya que eso le perturba y le quita cualquier deseo. Le comenta sobre la palabra de seguridad de él y le recomienda parar en cuanto la escuche. Rukia jamás ha estado en un juego de pony play, pero ha leído sobre ello, sabe que aquello inclusive puede ser demasiado humillante si no se está mentalmente preparado.

—Renji —se acerca a él para darle una advertencia— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —él asiente—. Tú eres un principiante en el BDSM, te has comportado muy bien y haz sido un buen aprendiz, pero debes saber que el pony play es uno de los juegos más extremos de sumisión que existe —él vuelve a asentir y ella comprende que él entiende los riesgos del juego, ella sonríe y le ordena que se arrodille frente a ella tomándola de la mano derecha para darle un beso.

Puede ver como Rangiku lo empieza a acariciar con su látigo mientras le ordena a sus dos sumisos que se retiren con ella. El juego para Renji recién empieza.

* * *

XII

Por un ligero momento siente que la cabeza le revienta y las entrañas le se parten en dos, dejando a un lado que después de 5 shots de vodka se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ya lleva casi dos litros de agua y dos aspirinas, más unas 5 idas al baño del jet personal de su familia. Desea abrir el maldito IPAD, pero la cabeza le estalla. Una de las aeromozas le ofrece encender la TV para que vea las noticias de las 6 am, pero de manera amable le pide que la deje sola en su maldito asiento.

Las turbulencias no ayudan en nada, lo que ocasiona que el vuelo se retrase y que el aterrizaje sea hasta 40 minutos después de las 7, cuando estaba programado.

¡Tercer día como Capitana del Escuadrón 13 y ella llega una maldita hora tarde!

Se escabulle como puede de sus compañeros y se mete a escondidas en su oficina, tal vez su suerte cambie y pueda revisar los expedientes que están acumulados en su escritorio sin que nadie la moleste dejándola en paz en su pequeña isla.

—¿Capitana Kuchiki? —la interrumpe un hombre mayor que sabe a la perfección que es el teniente del Capitán Comandante—. El capitán desea verla.

Por primera vez en sus 5 años de estar en el Gotei entra a la gran oficina del Comandante Yamamoto pensando como si el lugar fuese la oficina del Director de su Instituto para esperar el regaño después de cometer una falta grave _¿Tanto alboroto por 45 minutos que he llegado tarde?_ Piensa de manera frustrada, sin embargo en ese mismo instante entiende que la llamada del Capitán Comandante nada tiene que ver con su llegada tardía. Si fuera físicamente posible, su boca estaría en el suelo.

—Capitana Kuchiki, deseo presentarle al fiscal de la ciudad, el Senor Aizen Souseke y a su asistente Ichigo Kurosaki, fiscales ella es la capitana Rukia Kuchiki del escuadrón de robos y homicidios y quien de hecho estará a cargo del caso "Espadas".

El Capitán Comandante le indica que en esta ocasión trabajará en conjunto con la fiscalía, ya que podrían tener una pequeña pista del homicida, quien aparentemente podría llevarlos hasta "los Espadas", aquel grupo de homicidas que tanto han andado buscando, obviamente no es el fiscal directamente quién trabajará con ella, sino más bien su asistente.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ver al fiscal Kurosaki luego de haber terminado con Renji?

* * *

XIII

—¿Te ha gustado la sesión con Matsumoto san? —pregunta tranquilamente en la pequeña limosina que Kaien le ha prestado a Rukia para regresar a su habitación de hotel.

—Si... La verdad, es un mundo completamente diferente.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —él lo niega bajando la cabeza y eso la tranquiliza—. Renji, de 12 meses del año mi hermano y tú pasan 4 aquí en Naruki, 3 más viajando a diferentes ciudades y distritos por lo que solo pasan 5 meses en Karakura. "Las noches..." —dice con un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras—, es un buen lugar.

El chofer les abre la puerta y salen del auto, ambos agradecidos por el agradable viaje. Se ponen sus sobretodos para disimular un poco su ropa, además Renji se coloca una bufanda color café para tapar por completo su collar.

Ambos se dirigen a la habitación mientras observan como el reloj que cuelga en la chimenea apagada indica que en 5 minutos serán las 5 de la madrugada.

—Le he enviado un mensaje al chofer que me designó nii-sama para que en 30 minutos pase por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto, pero antes de ello debo decirte que el resplandor que vi en tu mirada esta noche me ha decepcionado mucho en mi rol de ama.

—Pero... Yo nunca quise... —intentó decir mientras se sentaba en la cama esperando que ella lo atara para tener una buena sesión de sexo, pero eso distaba muy lejos de lo que ella pensaba.

—Renji... —sentenció ella indicándole con su tono de voz que el silencio era por lo que debía de optar—. Nosotros hicimos un contrato desde la primera vez en que acordamos que tendríamos sesiones de BDSM, mientras que para el resto del mundo éramos novio/novia entre nosotros sabíamos que éramos ama/sumiso ¿Lo recuerdas? —él asintió sin decir una palabra—. Hay muchos roles, diversidad y tipos de relaciones en nuestro mundo, pero no todos somos afines a cada uno, generalmente nos gusta uno determinado y en ese nos especializamos, por ejemplo mi gusto es el Bondage, jamás entenderé o sentiré tanto placer con el animal play o el age play, me gusta como soy y no pienso cambiarlo.

—Nunca creí que el que yo me fuera con Rangiku te podría afectar Ruk... —el chico no terminó de decir aquello cuando sintió como la fusta estaba siendo fuertemente estrellada en su abdomen. La pelinegra le ordenó quitarse la camisa de inmediato, al verle la espalda vio como estaba completamente roja, inclusive viendo como una de las colas de látigo había lacerado la piel.

—A partir de este día nuestro contrato queda nulo Renji —le soltó sin más para luego quitarle el collar que significaba su completa sumisión—. Cuando regreses a Karakura podrás llevarme las pulseras a mi casa, pero a partir de este momento ya no estás en obligación de portarlas todos los días.

Renji quedó mudo y sorprendido especialmente al ver como ella entraba al baño para luego salir con un botecito pequeño el cual supuso que era una pomada.

—Renji, ¿Podrías acostarte boca abajo? —preguntó y era la primera vez que lo hacía, el pelirrojo sabía a la perfección que no era una orden, sino más bien una petición; pero la obedeció.

Rukia colocó a un lado el tarrito de pomada para luego subirse en las nalgas del pelirrojo y empezar a aplicar el remedio. Cada vez que él sentía como la mano y la helada pomada se situaban en su dañada espalda un gruñido de dolor se escapaba de sus dientes.

—Soy sadista Renji, y he estado convencida desde hace mucho tiempo atrás que es por naturaleza. Mi segundo sumiso, le llamaremos Rog —dijo con ternura acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa que él no podía ver—, era masoquista por naturaleza, cada vez que yo le proporcionaba un latigazo o un golpe con la fusta su excitación se incrementaba, pero eso era como una droga para ambos... Al sentir el placer, él quería que lo golpeara más, al ver como se excitaba yo también lo hacía y al final lo complacía.

Hizo una pausa seguido de un suspiro, solo ella y Rog sabían lo que había pasado en esa habitación de su primer apartamento, a Kaien solo le había solicitado su ayuda sin darle mayor explicación.

—Esa ocasión en particular, decidimos utilizar una rueda... Una... Improvisada por él... La había construido especialmente para ese día, metal recubierta de cuero, tela y espuma para su comodidad. Lo até con fuerza, desnudo... Sin ninguna protección...

La pelinegra detiene su masaje al ver como una de las heridas empieza a sangrar, Rangiku Matsumoto se había pasado con el juego o con el castigo, Rukia no sabe que ha pasado en aquella habitación y detesta el tener que preguntar, lo único que sabe es que le produce un dolor en el estómago el ver como la sangre de su ex pelirrojo se derrama...

—Comencé con una fusta para continuar con un látigo de 8 colas, justo como el que Matsumoto san llevaba esta noche... Con aquel azote, Rog empezó a sentir una excitación como nunca antes la había tenido, a tal punto que después de 7 de ellos eyaculó enfrente de mí llenándome por completo sin permiso alguno.

_Clásico error, _piensa el chico, ya que sabe que ningún sumiso ó sumisa puede alcanzar el orgasmo, no sin antes proporcionarle placer a su amo/a, era obvio que lo que continuaba era un castigo.

—Es físico... Un científico de bata, laboratorios y experimentos —expresa sonriente—, un buen sumiso que sabía a la perfección que después de aquel orgasmo lo que continuaba era su castigo. Comencé a azotarlo mientras él contaba cada uno, le tiré cera en su pecho y... —su voz se quiebra y una vez más detiene su masaje para bajarse de la espalda del pelirrojo e irse al baño.

Tarda un par de minutos, Renji no se atreve a moverse ya que no se lo ha autorizado todavía y aunque él sabe que en teoría no le debe sumisión, pero todavía no está seguro de ello. Siente como ella regresa y se posiciona de nuevo sobre su ancha espalda y empieza a sentir algo caliente en ella.

—La toalla con agua caliente absorberá la sangre, luego una helada hará que la herida cierre y la pomada ayudará a que no te provoque alguna infección.

Está preocupada, no es que la herida sea particularmente grande o muy grave, pero es una parte en que él mismo no se puede curar y una infección puede ser más grave de lo que cualquiera quisiera admitir.

—Al parecer también había una parte no muy bien soldada de la rueda —continúa su relato—, la cual había roto la parte trasera de su muslo casi a la altura de sus glúteos, pero la excitación, el placer, la lujuria que ambos sentíamos en esos momentos no nos dejaba ver nada más que ello. A los pocos minutos empezó a perder la conciencia y luego se desmayó. Al descubrir la sangre lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a Kaien, él me ayudó a trasladar a Rog al hospital en donde tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión. Al día siguiente salió del hospital y terminé con él.

La pelinegra se baja de la espalda para sentarse a un lado de él, Renji aunque desea ejecutar la misma acción todavía hay algo adentro de su ser que se lo prohíbe.

—Me costó mucho tiempo poder volver a confiar en mí misma Renji, como te lo he dicho, soy sádica por naturaleza y allí es donde el sumiso también debe ayudar a indicar el "stop" que debe de ponerse, es por eso la razón de ser de la palabra de seguridad. Tú podrías soportar más de lo que yo te he dado, me ha quedado claro al ver la satisfacción reflejada en tus ojos luego de tu sesión con Matsumoto san, pero yo —expresa haciendo una pequeña pausa—, no estoy dispuesta a dártelo.

Renji jamás ha escuchado nada parecido saliendo de la boca de ella, de su ama, de su primera dominante, pero hay algo en lo que ella tiene razón, luego de haber estado con Rangiku y su "adiestramiento" su corazón, su excitación, su lujuria le exigen más y si Rukia no está dispuesta a dárselo, podría ser la causa de mucha insatisfacción para ambos.

Definitivamente nada es igual luego de haber traspasado las lujosas puertas de caoba de "Las Noches".


End file.
